


В чрезвычайной ситуации

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Лучше всего на свете Гало умеет игнорировать инструкции и нарушать приказы"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	В чрезвычайной ситуации

\- Плохо. Убери зубы.  
Гало Тимос отлично умеет тушить и, как показал опыт, разжигать пожары. Держать удар, съедать по четыре пиццы за вечер, поднимать и сажать на плечи троих детишек разом, стрелять на поражение, танцевать румбу, сдерживать горькие злые слезы до того момента, когда никто не сможет их увидеть. Целоваться и позволять себя целовать – иногда неспешно, иногда торопливо, горячо, болезненно, - целыми часами и не кончать при этом.  
Гало умеет кончать сверху и снизу, покорно лежа на животе и кусая подушку или вколачиваясь в крепкий маленький зад.  
\- Губы плотнее.  
Гало умеет слушать и слышать.  
Стоять на коленях у края кровати, спокойно положив ладони на бедра. Свои.  
\- Плохо.  
Гало не умеет сосать. Не то чтобы это умение требовалось ему раньше, но Гало всегда было важно отточить любой навык.  
Он плотно сжимает губы на соленой головке, как и было велено, и вздрагивает, когда босая ступня Лио, упиравшаяся до этого ему в колено, ненавязчиво соскальзывает вниз и надавливает на член Гало через ткань штанов.  
\- Уже лучше.  
Гало выпускает стояк изо рта и шипит: молния болезненно впивается в чувствительную головку, но Лио продолжает давить, не щадя, пока Гало не возвращается к прерванному занятию.  
\- Лучше, - повторяет Лио, и его пятка упруго обводит обтянутый тканью ствол, нажимает ритмично несколько раз и снова наступает так, что у Гало пляшут черные точки перед глазами.  
Он сглатывает и с усилием вбирает член Лио глубже.  
\- Хорошо.  
Гало искренне рад, что Лио сейчас хорошо.  
Хоть кому-то из них.  
Он пытается дышать носом; пот течет по вискам, по голой спине, между напряженных лопаток. Гало дергается, уходя от изводящих болезненной, жестокой лаской прикосновений, пытается сделать вдох и слышит новое:  
\- Плохо.  
Лио резко тянет его за волосы, насаживая на член так, что тот упирается в горло, и Гало кажется, воздуха в легких вовсе не осталось, будто он заперт посреди горящего здания.  
Гало совершенно не умеет сосать.  
Зато он хорошо знает, как действовать в чрезвычайной ситуации. Последние несколько недель он в ней живет.  
А если хочешь выжить – ты должен бороться.  
\- Плохо, - повторяет Лио, когда Гало отпихивает его ступню и поднимается на ноги, расстегивая ширинку.  
\- Плохо. - Он опасно щурит глаза, когда Гало хватается за пояс его штанов и рывком стягивает их до колен под треск ткани.  
Лучше всего на свете Гало умеет игнорировать инструкции и нарушать приказы.  
Он вытаскивает Лио из одежды как устрицу из раковины – нежную, упругую розовую плоть из жесткого черного панциря, - толкает ладонью в грудь, заставляя упасть спиной на постель.  
Никогда не знаешь, какой навык пригодится для выживания, пока не проверишь. Гало знает множество всякой ерунды, и иногда она оказывается занимательна и полезна.  
Он читал: устрицы пищат, когда их ешь. Он хочет проверить, какие звуки будет издавать Лио, если прикусить его ступню, сомкнуть зубы на тонкой коже бедра. Если снова взять у него в рот - как тот хотел, глубоко, без рук, до самой глотки.  
Если самому засадить, не жалея.  
Гало стискивает пальцы на широко разведенных в стороны щиколотках Лио, качает бедрами, задевает влажной от смазки головкой вход и замирает, понимая, что машинально ждет новую оценку. И в глубине души надеется: на этот раз он сможет пропустить ее мимо ушей.  
Лио быстро облизывает губы; мелькает розовый язык, кончик задевает кромку зубов – еще один нежный, восхитительный на вкус моллюск в белоснежной раковине.  
\- Очень хорошо, - говорит Лио хрипло, и Гало молча двигает бедрами, засаживая насухую.  
Больше Лио не произносит ни слова, только так же резко, стиснув зубы, подается навстречу с каждым толчком, пока Гало не чувствует себя сам голой выпотрошенной раковиной со съеденным без остатка нутром, выброшенным на берег пустым остовом, в котором море перекатывает эхом глухой стон.  
Гало Тимос умеет замечательно стонать.  
Но Лио делает это лучше.


End file.
